worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silver Hawx
Welcome! Hi Silver Hawx -- we are excited to have WWE Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "WWE Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro oi dont do TWF Night of Champions ok? ok? Re: Confused Hey MC (or Silver Hawx), First off, thanks for your interest in LPW. Yeah, I'm always a fan of the sign-ups who found LPW through the eWiki, so if you ever have any questions, whether its LPW or the eWikis, just let me know and I'd be glad to help out. When I first joined I was a little confused myself on LPW's system, but its quite easy once you see it in action. If it helps, for a brief little description on LPW's Voting and Promo style (also called V&P), just visit this: LPW Voting and Promo style. We don't like to have the head writer or "owner" decide who wins matches, instead everyone on the roster has a say. For those who are booked in the Voting and Promo Thread, everyone has 8 days to write a promo for their own character. You can write about the backstory of MC Steel, trash your opponents and tell them why you'll beat them, etc. Whatever you want to write, you can. After the promos are submitted, everyone on the roster can vote for who they think deserves to win in the same thread (also, we give the courtesy where people can still promo if they were late). Each vote is worth 0.1 points. So say you get 20 votes, you score (20 votes x .1 points = 2.0 average vote score, or avs). Now, there is a chance that it turns into a popularity contest, we also have a staff of 6 to 8 guys who rate the promos (with 5 being a perfect score and 0 being a no-show). All those scores are averaged out (called an average promo score, or aps). The avs and aps are then added to determine the total score. For example, say you score 20 votes and have an average promo score of 3.5, while Black Ada would score 23 votes (but had a worser promo) so he scores a 3.0 average promo score. If El Gran Luchador would have 10 votes and 4.0 average promo score, you would win the match: MC Steel (2.00 avs + 3.50 aps = 5.50 total) Black Ada (2.30 avs + 3.00 aps = 5.30 total) El Gran Luchador (1.00 avs + 4.00 aps = 5.00 total) Then, after all the results are known, I give assignments out to my staff and we book the shows from there. Usually the shows take a week to be written and then posted. The only section you have to worry about right now is the LPW Insanity LIVE from Woodstock - VOTING AND PROMO THREAD. If you need to do some research on Black Ada, you can always visit the Roster thread at LPW Insanity OFFICIAL Roster Thread. El Gran Luchador is also making his first appearance, so there's not much info on him at all. If you got any other questions, feel free to let me know :) Later. Spriggins 22:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC)